The invention relates to a pneumatic control valve and method for assembling the same, and more particularly to a pneumatic control valve and method where the pneumatic control valve includes a valve housing with at least two housing faces and a unitary wrap gasket member having at least two sealing portions, wherein the wrap gasket is adapted to be wrapped around the housing in order to locate each of the sealing portions on the respective housing faces.
Known pneumatic control valves apply a pressurized fluid to a main control member, such as a spool, to reposition the control member and thus change the flow direction of the fluid flowing through the control valve to an object of interest such as a pump or tool for example. During operation of the object of interest, the control member is repositioned as required by flowing the fluid to the respective ends of the control member.
Fluid flow to the control member ends is controlled by solenoid valves flow connected to the valve housing ends. The fluid is flowed between the ends of the valve housing toward the solenoids at the housing ends and the solenoids are opened and closed as required to allow the fluid to flow to the member.
In order to form the required seals, discrete gasket members are sandwiched between the solenoids and housing. There are a number of shortcomings associated with use of a number of discrete gasket members in pneumatic valves. Use of conventional discrete gasket members adds additional time to the assembly of pneumatic control valve devices. The additional steps associated with properly orienting and assembling the discrete gaskets and housing increases the time and cost to assemble conventional pneumatic control valves.
Additionally, it is difficult to place known conventional discrete valves in the proper orientation on the valve housing so that the gasket openings overlay the corresponding valve housing openings. If the gasket is not properly oriented and in proper alignment with the housing openings, the valve will not operate efficiently and effectively. Frequently, such gasket misalignment is only discovered during post assembly testing of the device. The control device is disassembled and the misaligned gasket is properly aligned. The device is then reassembled.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present control valves and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.